Dagger in my Heart Forever
by DaXWhiteLighters-4678
Summary: Years after the game.. now a new evil threatens Gaia and Queen Garnet must race against time and space to save not only the planet, but her friend and lover. If she should fail, the consequences will be dire .. Rated TEEN for violence


**This is a re-written version of Broken Hearts. The entire story has been revised entirely, though the Vivi/Dagger romance still exists (mind you, has a bit of Zidane/Dagger!)**

**I do not own Final Fantasy IX or it's characters.**

**This story is Rated Teen for dark situations, violence and mild swearing. **

**Ladies and gents .. I give you:**

Dagger in my Heart, Forever

Prologue

Garnet sat back in her chair and, sighing, gazed out the window, up into the bright, sunny sky. Her birds had just paid their daily visit (the misshapen splotches of manure on the stone sill, where she hurriedly cleaned off as best as she could, still were visible) Light from the sun shining from above glinted on the elaborate patterned window, scattering iridescent rainbows across the bedroom walls; she looked about the room, a flutter of wonder stirring in her breast.

She had just taken a shower and, now completely naked, sprawled out exhausted but happy, waiting for her husband to emerge from the bathroom. It was like him to take his time, if time permitting him, in any activity, whether it be dressing or strolling out in the beautiful rose gardens. Back when Kuja had reigned over Gaia, there was hardly time to think; it felt as if every move and action were done by instinct, specially in battle. While they both trained daily, they hardly fought the monsters produced by the mist anymore. Now that the wars were over, he had all the time in Gaia, all the time in the universe, to do everything at his own pace. He often remarked how it helped him think to move slowly, to the rhythm of his own thoughts, he was able to breathe and move through his own thoughts, immersing himself to their fullest extent.

So it did not concern her when he did not come to join her immediately by her side after they took their morning bath together. She smiled warmly, her heart beating pleasantly, as she remembered the tender evening spent together, first engaging in light conversation about the life and it's unexplainable, unique meaning, then feeding one another berries and fruit from the market; it wasn't the best fruit they had ever tasted but when delivered into one's mouth by the gentle fingers of their lover's, it was the sweetest thing they could ever imagine tasting. They could not figure, even to themselves, if it were the fruit itself or the succulent, sensual flavor given off by the flesh on their fingertips. Maybe it was best not to figure out these little mysteries, for it may spoil the magic delivered by those little magical moments upon tasting it.

After their snack they shared their ever growing love for one another beneath a beam of delicious moonlight. And now having taken a sweet bath with him, she had sung her sung to her birds who came chirruping and squawking, all scrambling to catch a bit of cake which she had always kept in her bedside drawer, specially for her birds. They had been her only friends during childhood, often talking to them about her worries and sadness, and then of her accomplishments in her schooling or magical practice. She would sing and pet them; they were practically tamed, they trusted her deeply, she was basically the highlight of their days of savaging and griping amongst their kind.

The silk covers were cooled by a passing breeze which brought the sheen curtains to life, bringing her to mind of fairy wings.

Meanwhile the new king of Alexandria stood in front of the mirror, which practically stretched to the ceiling of their bedroom. Princess Garnet's old bedroom had been extended to a three room suite (including the rather luxurious bathroom) when Alexandria castle had been rebuilt; it was divided between a sitting room, a miniature dining room and the bedroom which they both shared. He had changed into regal robes made from the finest silks - this probably being the most comfortable outfit he had ever worn in his entire life - dark green robes and silk hat that was lightly patterned with stars and other cosmic bodies. He wasn't the epitome of fashion, in fact most wouldn't have thought he was noble at first glance. Always having a practical view on clothes, fashion hadn't been their main concerns. How can you possibly fight a monster when wearing a heavy, fur lined cape or those high heeled boots the men in Treno were so fond of nowadays? He shuddered to think of it. No thanks, the dragon hide boots he always wore sported flatter heels but were much more comfortable and helped him moved faster (thanks to being enchanted by one of Eiko's Haste spells)

And speaking of Treno, they were actually meeting with Queen Stella, who had contributed much to Alexandria's reconstruction over the past few years, for plans on fixing up the old Gargant Roo, so that everyone could get safe passage between the two cities, which was ideal since most could not afford food, let alone an airship ticket, and it was much safer than having to travel through the wilderness. The duck queen had met up with Doctor Tot who had explained the simple procedure of the Gargant and instantly agreed to volunteer her services to make it fully operational.

Having adjusted his hat, he moved towards the bedroom then stopped upon seeing Garnet. _How beautiful she looks!_ he thought, his heart pumping extra blood to his face. Even after a year married to one another, he still could not get over how lovely she looked. And just the sight of her languid rosy body, her every feature crafted as if by an angel from above, her lustrous dark hair capturing a bit of the prisms that leaped from the blinding window pane, casting a deep halo about her crown. _She was an angel. _But as these thoughts raced through his mind, he suddenly snapped back to reality _Why hasn't she got dressed? I hope she hasn't forgotten our lunch date! _Although their date with the nobles was not scheduled for another five hours, she still had to make herself up (those royal dresses, though made her look stunning, took eternities to get herself into) eat breakfast and attend to all their royal affairs. He had learned quickly that, despite the amount of riches they possessed, that did not mean their wasn't all that much work to do. Of course he had no problem with that. He was more than accustomed to being busy.

But he hated the very _idea _of disturbing her. She just looked so peaceful, so heavenly. Like a being from a higher, more ethereal dimension. He gave an inaudible sigh and slowly crept over until he stood over her. She still did not stir.

"Hey," he whispered "Are we still alive?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly glanced about the room (having to be on constant alert for all danger, the trait from their travels had been etched deep into her forever) before meeting his gaze. She grinned and sat up stretching her arms overhead "Sorry," she giggled "I think I actually dozed off!"

"In all honesty I didn't want to disturb you," he said as she stood up "But you do remember we have obligations to fulfill?"

"Yeah, I know, but it was just so beautiful - the morning, I could tear my eyes away from it!" she fingered the lapel of his robe and flashed him a playful grin "Goodness, you truly do belong in royalty! You're just so focused in your duties, I'm beginning to think of myself lazy compared to you!"

"Nah, just idling," he smiled "And that's not always such a bad thing."

Garnet smiled and, standing upon tiptoe, kissed the invisible lips of her husband beneath the wide brim of his regally crowned, steeple hat, and he eagerly returned it.

"can I be honest with you Garnet?"

"I'd be surprised if you had ever lied to me."

"Sometimes I still find it hard to think that I'm married to you."

She gazed up at him, at the man whom she had met as a little boy; a child, whom she fought along side through coarse, dangerous battles, whom she had faced the numerous threats to the universe, with him always close by her side (he had always been drawn to her side, having comforted and consoled him many times during their travels, and even now when an occasional anxiety attack came about -these were common for him, though they came rarely now)

The boy who tried to hold her when she emptied her heart of all her fears and sadness on board the Hilda Garde 3 when they left Zidane behind at the Iifa Tree. She had watched him grown into a strong, confident young man within the space of four years, having aged quickly because of his condition as a Black Mage, and stayed by his bedside while he battled the illness (of encroaching death) when Doctor Tot and Mikoto together came up with a miracle solution which saved he and the last few Black Mages remaining. Even during his period of slowing down, he had taken up the empty position of Court Magician at Alexandria and had served it until he was crowned king on their wedding day - the day after he was cured -

_Within five and a half years, my little Vivi had grown into a man, and how mature a man he was! His wisdom has surpassed the eldest of men! Men who have been around much, much longer than him have not the knowledge gained through their travels together, none can even come close to it. It is beyond even my understanding. _

"I know exactly how you feel, Vivi." she whispered and without warning, her eyes suddenly blurred with tears - not of sadness of of happy recognition "Time passes so quickly, I just cannot believe we're actually standing here now," she lay her head against his heart "It's like being in a wonderful dream, I don't think I could've made it without you and.." she trailed off "..everyone else gone." She sniffled and gazed up into those large golden eyes "And I think the Eidolons nearly every hour of the day for what Doctor Tot and Mikoto had done to save you! I can never express how thankful I am, Vivi Orunitia."

And they held one another close; he taking in all that she had said and she simply rejoicing that he was still alive and with her.

And behind them, perched on the window sill, sat a plump pigeon who began to sing.

**Author's Note: Yeeeeaaaah, that's my first attempt at writing a romantic scene (I think, maybe I had gone a tad overboard in the cheesy-ness department - my baaaad- I hope I didn't make you guys puke from cute overdose or anything XD) Yeah okay - about all this: This takes five years (duuh, they've just read it, Skye Mage! *hits myself in the noggin for lack of brains*) after they left Zidane at the Iifa Tree. Alexandria and lindblum are rebuilt. The fates of Burmecia and Cleyra are unknown. Other settlements such as Dali and the Black Mage Village will be explained in the next chapter. Okay general info aside, the story actually is much more fast paced and dark then you would think after reading such a sugar sweet, fairy tale chapter. But I'm not saying anything or else I'll spoil everything (you all have to wait for the next installment *thunder claps dramatically* and frankly I have no idea when that will be) But I will give you a clue: they have to save the world again. And NO Kuja will NOT be the villain - he has a much better part in this story - oops! said too much already! my baaaad! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


End file.
